


[Podfic] A Chance to Try Bravery

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Steve Rogers has a think, lets forget AOU ever happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: "Changed his mind about touching," Bucky said. Just ... what?(Takes place during Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4806749)





	[Podfic] A Chance to Try Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Chance To Try Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076952) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVTJyWHhHeHNLNzQ/view?usp=sharing) (12 MB) Length: 17:55

**Author's Note:**

> A little Steve POV from the Infinite Coffee 'verse. Happy Birthday!
> 
> And a billion thanks as always to owlet!


End file.
